


All of me

by Troi_ontheHellmouth



Series: The doctor and the counsellor [20]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Baseball, F/M, Family, Introspection, Kid Fic, Romance, Showers, Songfic, Teplans, romantic dinner
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troi_ontheHellmouth/pseuds/Troi_ontheHellmouth
Summary: Julian ed Ezri affrontano il senso di colpa e i sentimenti irrisolti su quanto accaduto recentemente. Sequel della mia storia “Nella tua mente”.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Ezri Dax
Series: The doctor and the counsellor [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913011





	All of me

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction fa parte della mia serie su Julian ed Ezri, ambientata dopo il finale di Deep Space Nine.  
> Questa storia è ambientata a maggio 2379.

~  
_'Cause all of me loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginnin'  
Even when I lose, I'm winnin'  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you_

John Legend - All Of Me  
~

Ezri si trovava al lavoro e aveva deciso che sarebbe rimasta un altro paio d'ore in Sala Comando, dopo la fine del turno, per terminare qualcos'altro; così contattò Julian al comunicatore per avvisarlo. 

Quando lui rispose, gli disse:  
“Ciao, volevo dirti che dovrei trattenermi un altro paio d'ore, ci sono delle richieste d'attracco in conflitto per domani e altre cose che vorrei finire.”

“Ok, ci vediamo a casa verso ora di cena allora?”

“Certo.” 

“Io ho finito il turno, sto per andare a prendere Zano.” Avevano già concordato che quel giorno sarebbe andato lui a prendere il figlio all'asilo. 

“Ok.” 

“A più tardi.”

Non usarono alcun vezzeggiativo nel salutarsi, quando erano in servizio ed erano presenti altri colleghi cercavano di mantenere un atteggiamento professionale. 

Durante le ore trascorse a lavoro, Ezri si era distratta un paio di volte pensando a quanto successo di recente a Julian e di conseguenza anche a lei.  
La prima notte in cui lui era tornato a dormire nel loro alloggio, dopo che era intervenuta Lwaxana Troi, Ezri aveva vissuto un'apprensione che non si era aspettata. Razionalmente sapeva che il condizionamento mentale su Julian era stato rimosso, ma trovarsi di nuovo insieme, in quel letto dove aveva cercato - seppur involontariamente - di ucciderla, le aveva suscitato inquietudine.  
Anche quello che era accaduto fra lui e Regen l'aveva scossa ma in un modo diverso rispetto all'aggressione, l'aveva ferita interiormente, scatenando tutto il suo disappunto e delusione; pensarli insieme era ancora doloroso, a distanza di tempo.  
Immaginava quanto dovesse essere difficile anche per lui convivere con tutto ciò; Julian tendeva spesso a colpevolizzarsi, a volte anche senza ragione, in tal caso aveva davvero fatto qualcosa di male, suo malgrado. 

“Perfetto, ora dovrò dormire con la luce accesa per tutta la vita!”  
Aveva pensato lei con sarcasmo quella notte, sperando che la situazione sarebbe cambiata con le sedute di psicoterapia di Deanna Troi. 

Dopo che si erano messi a letto, erano rimasti per un po' a fissare il soffitto, in imbarazzo, poi Julian le aveva dato un leggero bacio, augurandole buonanotte e si era girato su un fianco, dandole le spalle, lei era rimasta sveglia finché lui non si era addormentato e oltre, alla fine si era addormentata anche lei per la stanchezza, senza rendersene conto.  
Con il passare dei giorni avevano cominciato a sentirsi più a loro agio, e la seduta con il Consigliere Troi a cui avevano partecipato entrambi aveva aiutato a chiarire alcune incertezze. 

D’altronde, la visita di Deanna Troi le aveva anche riportato alla mente Worf, che una volta aveva raccontato a Jadzia di aver avuto una breve relazione con la Betazoide. Il Klingon, nonostante il suo carattere poco affabile, o forse anche grazie a quello, aveva un certo ascendente sulle donne, era riuscito e conquistarne sempre di bellissime e piene di tante altre qualità, K'Ehleyr, Deanna, Jadzia e, solo per una notte, Ezri. Dopo quella volta lei aveva cominciato a rendersi conto di amare Julian e aveva scoperto in seguito che anche lui ricambiasse il sentimento, da qualche tempo. 

Finito il lavoro, Dax andò nel proprio alloggio e quando entrò e lo trovò al buio si preoccupò, chiedendosi dove potessero essere suo marito e suo figlio.  
Mentre entrando ordinava l'accensione delle luci qualcuno alle sue spalle disse: “Sorpresa”. 

Lei sobbalzò e si girò di scatto verso la voce:  
“Oh, Julian! Dovresti fare un minimo di rumore quando mi raggiungi alle spalle, mi hai colta alla sprovvista... e mi stavo anche preoccupando per voi quando ho trovato le luci spente.” 

“Scusa, non era certo questa la mia intenzione.” Disse rammaricato. 

“Ok, vale per la prossima volta.” 

“Guarda.” Julian le indicò il tavolo perfettamente apparecchiato, con tovaglia bianca damascata e delle candele accese al centro. 

“E’ molto bello... ”

Bashir le strinse una mano nella sua. 

“Speravo che ti piacesse. Scommetto che hai fame.” 

“Si, molta.”

Ezri si tolse la giacca e fece per sedersi al tavolo, Julian scostò la sedia per lei, come il gentiluomo che era. 

“Giornata pesante?” Le chiese toccandole le spalle e massaggiando leggermente per qualche minuto. 

“Un po'. La tua?” 

“La mia tranquilla.”

Durante la cena parlarono e Julian a un certo punto le chiese:  
“Domani potresti stare tu con Zano dopo il lavoro? Avrei un mezzo impegno con Miles in Sala Ologrammi.” 

“Certo, che farete?” 

“Ci alleneremo a baseball.” 

“La passione di Benjamin per quel vecchio gioco vi ha contagiati?” 

“Non esattamente, però, se non vogliamo sfigurare alla partita per il compleanno di Sisko, dobbiamo allenarci.” 

“Julian, sarà solo per divertirsi.” Puntualizzò lei. 

“Lo so, ma Miles è fuori forma, io tutt'ora non ho preso confidenza con il gioco... rischiamo di fare una figura pessima, giocando anche peggio che in quella partita contro i Vulcaniani anni fa.” 

“E che importa? Ci siamo divertiti molto comunque.” 

“Lo so.” Ripeté Julian. “Ma ho una certa reputazione da mantenere, geneticamente migliorato o no... ” Scherzò. 

“Va bene.” Concesse Ezri. 

“Suppongo che non ti interessi allenarti anche tu?” Le chiese. 

“No, giocherò direttamente alla partita.”

“Sicuramente con qualche acrobazia alla Emony farai un figurone.” 

Ezri scosse la testa facendo segno di no ma sorrise, considerando che in effetti sarebbe potuto accadere di nuovo davvero; alcune capacità dei precedenti ospiti le sovvenivano in determinati momenti, e con la sua corporatura minuta era facile riuscire a replicare movimenti da ginnasta. 

Conclusero la cena mangiando un budino speziato i’daniano, e subito dopo Ezri stava per iniziare a sparecchiare ma Julian le disse che ci avrebbe pensato lui.

“Vado a fare una doccia.” Disse lei recuperando la giacca dell'uniforme prima di dirigersi in camera da letto, a cui era adiacente il bagno.  
Distrattamente pensò che la disposizione dell'alloggio sarebbe stata un po' scomoda quando anche Zano l'avrebbe usato più spesso, una volta superata la fase pannolino. 

“Ok ti farà bene, hai i muscoli della schiena tutti incordati.” 

Quando ebbe finito, Ezri uscì dal bagno indossando solo una sottile vestaglia, appoggiò il comunicatore e le insegne di grado sulla cassettiera, prese degli slip da un cassetto e li indossò. 

Julian era sul letto e aveva indossato il suo pigiama azzurro.  
“Hai fatto una doccia sonica, niente acqua?” Le chiese. 

“Già, sono pigra stasera, non mi andava di asciugarmi dopo.” 

“L’acqua sarebbe stata più rilassante, ma per fortuna ci sono io.” Sorrise e le chiese di sedersi a letto. 

Ezri si sedette e incrociò le gambe, Julian si mise dietro di lei, le massaggiò le spalle e la schiena, facendola rilassare e sospirare; quando passò al retro del collo lei rabbrividì. 

“Quel brivido era per una sensazione negativa?” Le chiese.

“Scusa, quando mi hai toccato il collo mi è tornato in mente quello che è successo.” 

“Durante la seduta hai detto che ti fidi di me... ”

“Ed è vero, anche il Consigliere Troi ha percepito la mia sincerità. È solo una reazione istintiva, credo.”

“Lasciamo perdere allora.” Disse Bashir e si alzò. Anche se comprendeva la reazione inconscia di Ezri, fu un po' ferito, cercò di non darlo a vedere ma lei conoscendolo bene lo notò comunque. 

“Julian... ” 

“Tesoro non preoccuparti, lasciamo che passi un altro po' di tempo e sicuramente stare vicini diventerà più facile.” 

“Ok.” Acconsentì lei, in parte riluttante e aggiunse: “Anche se in certi casi una terapia d'urto è la soluzione migliore, invece.”

“Non voglio forzarti.” 

“Allora aspetteremo un po'.” 

Julian si mise a letto a leggere ed Ezri si alzò per indossare il pigiama. Dopo aver messo a posto alcune cose ed essere andata a dare un'occhiata ed una carezza a Zano, lo seguì anche lei. Quando lui mise da parte il DiPADD, lei gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla e una mano sull'addome e fu accolta fra le sue braccia. 

“Grazie, per stasera.” Gli disse. 

Julian rispose dandole un breve bacio sulle labbra e si misero a dormire, non prima che Ezri si fu scostata da lui, tornando al proprio lato del letto.

**

Un pomeriggio di qualche giorno dopo i Bashir erano a casa e, mentre Julian era distratto, il figlio prese il DiPADD su cui stava lavorando e premendo comandi a caso cancellò del testo di un file medico. 

“Zano non si fa! Papà ci lavora su quello.” Disse Bashir a suo figlio, quando se ne accorse.

Zano era un bambino abbastanza tranquillo e non era abituato ad essere rimproverato, così si mise a piangere per il tono e le parole di suo padre.  
Ezri lo prese in braccio e cercò di consolarlo. 

Julian provò ad annullare la cancellazione ma senza successo: “Nulla da fare, è cancellato.” Disse.

“Era un testo importante? Forse Miles ti può aiutare a recuperarlo.” Gli chiese sua moglie.

“No, posso riscriverlo.” 

“Tesoro non si può giocare con le cose di lavoro di mamma e papà, ok?” Gli spiegò Ezri.

“Si.” Zano annuì. 

“Stavo pensando di dargli un DiPADD per lui... ma non sarà diseducativo o altro?” Propose Julian.

“Non è un male se comincia a familiarizzare con la tecnologia.” 

Julian prese un DiPADD inutilizzato da uno scaffale, ne cancellò il contenuto di lavoro e bloccò la funzione di comunicazione subspaziale e la possibilità di ricerche nella banca dati LCARS, avrebbe potuto usarlo per disegnare e per fare dei giochi interattivi. 

“Ecco, questo adesso è tuo e ci puoi giocare.” Disse, dandolo al piccolo.

“Grazie papi.” Disse Zano, contento.

Julian gli accarezzò la fronte e rispose: “Prego, piccolo mio.”

**

Per il quarantasettesimo compleanno di Sisko, la moglie Kasidy aveva proposto agli amici di giocare in Sala Ologrammi una partita di baseball, lo sport da lui preferito.  
Quel giorno, dopo aver ricevuto una chiamata in subspazio da Jake, che gli fece gli auguri, Sisko si diresse alla partita con la moglie e la figlia. Tutti gli ufficiali superiori, incluso O’Brien più altri tre colleghi della sezione sicurezza, Kasidy, Quark, Morn e Keiko, avrebbero partecipato. Anche Molly O'Brien fu invitata a partecipare, ma declinò di giocare, preferendo guardare la partita dagli spalti, insieme ai bambini e li tenne d'occhio, in compagnia del suo fidanzatino Rodi Edon, che per la prima volta vedeva giocare quello sport.  
I partecipanti, in tenuta da baseball, si divisero in due squadre, senza preoccuparsi di raggiungere il numero di giocatori previsti in una vera squadra. La partita fu a momenti intensa ma soprattutto divertente, Ezri fece un'acrobazia per prendere una palla quasi irraggiungibile, scatenando l'applauso di tutti. Sisko fece diversi fuori campo. Julian ed Ezri, in squadra insieme, si lasciarono sfuggire una palla facile che stava atterrando a metà strada fra loro, senza mettersi d'accordo su chi dei due sarebbe andato a riceverla.

“Era tua!” Disse Dax, dopo che la palla finì sul terreno.

“Non l'ho chiamata!” Rispose Julian, alzando le braccia in segno di frustrazione.

“Eri più vicino tu.” 

“Io e te eravamo esattamente a tre metri di distanza e il punto di atterraggio era di ventidue centimetri più vicino a te.” Disse Bashir.

“Vuoi farmi credere di non averla presa per questo motivo?” 

“Mi stai dando del bugiardo?” 

“Non riesci a mandare giù di non essere bravissimo anche in questo gioco!” Lo accusò Ezri.

“Ragazzi calma, in parte avete entrambi ragione ed entrambi torto, proseguiamo dai.” Disse Sisko, volendo placare gli animi, così continuarono la partita.

Quando Julian fece un fantastico fuori campo e finì di correre il tragitto necessario passando per le basi, fino a casa base, Ezri andò ad abbracciarlo compiaciuta e lui condivise il suo entusiasmo; il battibecco era già stato dimenticato da entrambi.  
Dopo la partita festeggiarono tutti al locale di Quark, mangiando e bevendo qualcosa. Julian aiutò un po' Zano a mangiare la sua pappa, anche se il bambino sapeva già usare il cucchiaino. Quando i Bashir tornarono a casa il piccolo era già crollato per la stanchezza e Julian lo mise nel lettino. 

“Chi fa prima la doccia?” Chiese a sua moglie. 

“Potremmo risparmiare tempo e farla insieme?” Propose Ezri ammiccando e appoggiò il proprio cappello da baseball sul divano

“Si?” Chiese Julian, interessato. 

“Si.” Confermò lei. 

“Inoltre risparmieremmo anche energia.” Scherzò lui. 

“Piena efficienza.” Concordò lei, sorridendo. 

Arrivati in camera da letto, Julian iniziò a spogliare Ezri, lei facendo leva con un piede sul retro di esse tolse via le proprie scarpe, Julian fece lo stesso con le sue e le sfilò la maglietta. Ezri gli tolse il cappello da baseball, lanciandolo via e gli slacciò la cintura dei pantaloni. 

Una volta svestiti, Julian si fermò a guardarla e le disse:  
“Sei bellissima… e anche in divisa da baseball non eri niente male.”

“Lo stesso vale per te.” 

Ezri lo baciò e lui ricambiò volentieri, continuando anche mentre si spostavano in bagno.

“Computer: fai partire la canzone _All of me_ di John Legend, solo in questa stanza.” Ordinò Julian, preoccupandosi di non svegliare il figlio. Ezri lo guardò interrogativa.  
“Ascoltala.” La esortò lui. 

Entrarono in doccia e la ragazza avviò il ciclo sonico. La sensazione degli impulsi della doccia, unita ai baci ed alle carezze di Julian ed alle parole della canzone mandarono come in fiamme la sua pelle e strinse le braccia attorno alle spalle di lui. La canzone terminò poco dopo la doccia mentre i loro baci erano diventati più appassionati. 

Si spostarono a letto ed Ezri gli disse: “Quella canzone era molto bella.” 

“E' vecchia, ma descrive perfettamente quello che provo per te.”

“Anch'io ti amo con tutta me stessa.” Gli disse Ezri, gli prese le mani e ne posizionò una sul proprio collo e l'altra fra i suoi seni.  
Un sentimento di meraviglia e gratitudine pervase Julian, non poteva credere che lei lo avesse perdonato, di nuovo.

“Con tutta te stessa, significa che mi ama anche Dax?” Chiese lui con un mezzo sorriso.

“Dax teneva a te già da prima che ti amassi io, lo sai.”

Julian fece scorrere la mano che si trovava fra i seni fino all'addome - proprio nella zona in cui si trovava il simbionte, che vibrò in segno di approvazione - e poi la riportò su a toccarli. Ezri ansimò e lui le chiese, prima di muovere l’altra mano, rimasta ferma sul collo:  
“Sei sicura che posso toccarti il collo?”

“Sicurissima.”

Julian scosse la testa con emozione ed iniziò ad accarezzarla e baciarla partendo dai punti in cui lei lo aveva invitato. Pensò che quella donna straordinaria lo amava, con tutti i suoi difetti e spesso lui sentiva di non fare abbastanza per meritarlo.  
Quello che provava per Ezri era molto intenso e non era paragonabile all'infatuazione che aveva avuto per Jadzia, che alla fine si era trasformata in un forte affetto nei confronti di un'amica. Forse solo l'amore che aveva provato per Palis si avvicinava in qualche modo, e in più a livello fisico Ezri lo faceva letteralmente impazzire.  
Le accarezzò l'interno coscia con entrambe le mani facendo aumentare il suo desiderio, poi la toccò per qualche minuto al suo centro, incoraggiato dai suoi mormorii di approvazione.  
Ezri aspettò con anticipazione anche il momento in cui Julian si unì a lei, e gli strinse le gambe attorno alla vita incoraggiando i suoi movimenti, che si protrassero forse per un po' meno del solito stavolta. Lei gli baciò il collo e gli mordicchiò il lobo di un orecchio, arrivò per prima al picco del piacere e dopo poco lui la seguì, mormorandole quanto l'amasse e quanto gli piacesse essere un tutt'uno con lei e rimase appoggiato su di lei per un po'. 

“Mamma, mamma!” Sentirono Zano chiamare attraverso l'interfono, che funzionava solo in uscita dalla camera del bimbo verso la loro camera da letto.

Julian fece una smorfia di disappunto, suo malgrado, ma fu grato che Zano non li avesse chiamati qualche minuto prima, interrompendoli sul più bello.

Ezri invitò Julian a spostarsi, spingendolo gentilmente con una mano sul petto, per potersi alzare. Julian lo fece ma le offrì di andare lui. 

“No, tranquillo, ha chiamato me in fondo.” 

“Papà!” Chiamò Zano. 

Entrambi sorrisero, ma Ezri si alzò comunque, indossò la vestaglia e andò lei dal figlio. Entrò in cameretta ed accese le luci ad una bassa intensità.  
“Tesoro che c'è?” 

“Mamma... ” Il piccolo si era sollevato in posizione seduta sul lettino. 

“Sono qui.” 

Ezri gli accarezzò la schiena e la fronte, Zano si tranquillizzò e si distese, lei controllò se avesse bisogno di un cambio di pannolino, notando di no gli sistemò la coperta e gli cantò una ninna nanna Trill, che lo aiutò a riaddormentarsi.

Julian aveva già spento le luci e si era quasi addormentato quando lei tornò in camera da letto. 

“Tutto ok?” Le chiese, assonnato. 

“Si, si era svegliato ma si è già riaddormentato.” 

Julian, con gli occhi chiusi, mormorò di aver capito: “Mmh, mmm... anch'io voglio te accanto prima di addormentarmi.” 

“Eccomi amore.” Disse la ragazza, con un sorrisetto, rimettendosi a letto. Lui la strinse a sé, notando distrattamente che la sua pelle fosse già ritornata fresca dopo il calore generato da una certa loro attività poco prima, e si addormentò praticamente subito. 

Ezri rifletté su quante ne avessero passate e superate lei e Julian, insieme. Pensò al loro meraviglioso bambino ed a come l'unione con Dax, seppur indesiderata all'inizio, l'avesse condotta all'uomo della sua vita. A volte Julian la faceva esasperare e neppure lei era esattamente accomodante ma non avrebbe cambiato il loro rapporto per nulla al mondo, pensando a questo si addormentò serena.

**

Il giorno seguente, dopo il turno di lavoro, Ezri andò a prendere Zano. Mentre il piccolo giocava vicino a lei nel loro alloggio ne approfittò per fare qualcosa a cui aveva pensato da tempo.  
La scoperta della cura per il virus della Calamità, che aveva afflitto i Teplani, era stata una delle scoperte mediche più importanti e sorprendenti dell'ultimo periodo e pensava che meritasse di essere sottoposta all'attenzione dei valutatori per l'attribuzione del premio Carrington. Così come aveva fatto Jadzia anni prima, segnalò il nome di Julian per la candidatura, tramite un vecchio amico di Curzon. All'inizio il suo contatto aveva dubitato che Bashir potesse ottenere un'altra candidatura a quel premio, dato che era ancora giovane rispetto all'età dei medici che venivano insigniti del Carrington, ma quando seppe di cosa si trattava fu convinto all'istante. Aveva sentito parlare di quella malattia e di come fosse stata giudicata incurabile dai massimi esperti del settore, mentre il dottor Bashir era riuscito a sconfiggerla e per giunta senza l'uso di mezzi tecnologicamente avanzati.

Finito di comunicare con il suo conoscente - più di Dax che suo, pensò -, si voltò a guardare Zano e vide che aveva disegnato delle forme, irregolari ma piuttosto avanzate per la sua età, che si rifacevano ad un gioco che usava, che aveva lo scopo di inserire i pezzi delle forme giuste in degli spazi predeterminati. 

“Che bravo che sei! Forse dipingerai come tuo zio Norvo, un giorno.” Gli disse Ezri, lui sorrise e continuò a disegnare.

Quando arrivò Julian, Ezri gli disse:  
“Guarda cosa ha disegnato nostro figlio. E' precoce per la sua età.” 

“Magari diventerà un artista.” Disse Julian appendendo il foglio in cameretta. “Sarebbe bello, no?” 

“Si.” 

“Non ti vedo convinta.” 

“Stavo pensando a mio fratello... non è stato il più fortunato degli artisti.”

“E' vero. Ma Zano ha noi come genitori, è una situazione diversa.” 

“Si, mi è solo venuta un po' di malinconia per Norvo.” 

Julian si avvicinò ad abbracciarla, quando si separarono Ezri disse:  
“Uno di questi giorni vorrei che portassimo Zano in Sala Ologrammi in una riproduzione di Trill.”

“Ok, ci andremo.”

“Ovviamente gli faremo vedere anche un qualche luogo della Terra, però è meglio in due occasioni diverse, per non confonderlo.” 

“Certo, lo sai che mi affido a te per decidere cosa sia meglio in questi casi.” 

Zano chiamò suo padre e gli allungò un libro in stile tradizionale, cartaceo, di una storia che voleva gli leggesse e di cui gli mostrasse le figure durante la lettura.  
“Papà, leggi la storia?” 

Dopo che Zano si fu addormentato ascoltando la storia, i genitori uscirono dalla sua camera e Julian disse ad Ezri:  
“Fra qualche settimana vorrei far visita ai Teplani per vedere i loro progressi. Vorresti venire?”

“Si mi farebbe piacere, per quanto tempo?” 

“Al massimo un paio di giorni, porteremo loro dell'equipaggiamento. L'ho già accennato a Sisko, ma non gli ho detto che saresti venuta anche tu, senza avertelo prima chiesto.”

“Gli dirò che essendo già stata lì sono la persona più adatta ad accompagnarti, e gli chiederò se può tenere Zano mentre saremo via.” 

“Perfetto.” 

**

Affidarono Zano ai Sisko e partirono con il runabout Rio Grande. Ezri pilotò dalla stazione, attraverso il tunnel spaziale, fino all'arrivo nel quadrante gamma, per sicurezza fece un’analisi con i sensori a lungo raggio ed inserì il pilota automatico. 

Arrivati a destinazione si teletrasportarono sul pianeta. I Teplani avevano adesso un rudimentale sistema di comunicazione a corto raggio ed erano stati avvisati del loro arrivo mezz'ora prima, quel tempo era stato sufficiente perché una piccola folla si radunasse spontaneamente ad accoglierli. 

“Dottor Bashir!” 

“Bentornato!” 

“Bentornati Bashir e Dax.” 

“Grazie. Come state?”

“Come va?”

“Va benissimo, in questi mesi abbiamo distribuito il vaccino in ogni regione del pianeta.” Rispose uno dei medici.

Trevean e Lakin arrivarono trafelati e il bambino abbracciò Bashir, che gli sorrise e ricambiò l'abbraccio, poi Lakin prese una mano di Ezri nella sua e la tenne a lungo. 

“Vi avrei avvisati prima del nostro arrivo se fosse stato possibile.” Disse Bashir a Trevean. 

“Dottore non si preoccupi, sarete sempre i benvenuti qui. Vi fermerete per un po'?” 

“Purtroppo non rimarremo per molto tempo. Vi ho portato dell'equipaggiamento e dei rigeneratori dermici, per eliminare i segni che la Calamità ha lasciato sulla pelle dei guariti.” 

“Lo apprezziamo molto.” 

“Vi insegneremo ad usarli.” 

“Grazie. Abbiamo costruito nuovi spazi, ve li faremo vedere.” Disse Trevean.

“Con piacere.”

“Questo è il centro di distribuzione vaccino e cura, e qui fuori c'è qualcosa che ci terremmo a farle vedere.” 

I Teplani avevano realizzato in giardino una statua di Bashir, in suo onore, quando lui la vide si sentì orgoglioso e imbarazzato allo stesso tempo.  
Si misero al lavoro per insegnare l'uso dei rigeneratori dermici e di altri apparecchi medici, in assenza della malattia potevano essere usati sul pianeta.

Il giorno seguente ci fu una cerimonia di ringraziamento nei confronti di Julian, in sua presenza, conclusa da un fragoroso applauso. Gli avevano anche chiesto di fare un discorso, lui inizialmente era stato restio ma poi aveva accettato, preparandolo la sera precedente. Ezri applaudì insieme ai Teplani che poi le mostrarono e regalarono un grande ritratto di lei e suo marito, così anche Dax si sentì un po' in imbarazzo, ma non perse il sorriso neppure per un momento e così anche Bashir. Dopo la cerimonia ci fu una festa e un rinfresco, a cui erano presenti anche medici e governatori provenienti da varie regioni vicine, tutti loro vollero scambiare qualche parola con gli ospiti. 

“Non avreste dovuto disturbarvi ad organizzare la cerimonia e la festa.” Obiettò Bashir.

“E' il minimo che possiamo fare.” Rispose uno dei governatori.

Quando alla fine lasciarono il pianeta, Ezri chiese a Julian:

“Allora, come ti senti ad essere il loro eroe?” 

“Non è un ruolo che avrei voluto.” 

“Davvero?” 

“Ma se l'ho avuto significa che abbiamo la cura, quindi lo accetto volentieri.” Proseguì lui. 

“Ti fa piacere, ne ero sicura.” Disse lei, contenta. Julian fece un'espressione costernata.  
“Non c'è nulla di male. Te lo sei meritato.” Aggiunse Dax, accarezzandogli una guancia. 

“Grazie.” Disse e le diede un bacio veloce, in segno di affetto e di ringraziamento; era sempre più convinto che la presenza di Ezri nella sua vita fosse fondamentale ormai. 

FINE

**Author's Note:**

> Lascia un commento o un kudos, grazie!


End file.
